feralrealmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Blackpaw Wolf Pack
Blackpaw Wolf Pack is a remake of in Free Realms. They were the first Wolf Pack to inhabit Feral Realms as a group, and control blackspore. History Immediateley before the fall of Free Realms, Blackpaw Werewolf Pack, the largest and most secure wolf pack in the realms, held several council meetings, pack meetings, and even attended a few gatherings. Their leader, Alex Realms, proposed a new life for all Roleplay beings in Feral Realms, provided the Wolves and Clans submitted to a magical spell granted by the nature wolf that would protect the beings and allow them to reawaken 1000 years later. Slowly, the clans and packs began to agree. As the end drew near, Alex Realms visited his father's grave and prayed for guidance in this difficult time. As a blessing, the Wolves of Free Realms were granted their original wolf forms, as a sort of "do over" and ability to help the wolves adapt to their unknown future world. 1000 years after Free Realms, Alex Realms, now referring to himself as Blackpaw, woke in his pure form. His seemingly normal battle scars new glowed a deep, dark red, signifying his prescense of the power of the first line. His pack mates woke up new wolves, each battle scarred and prepared to reexert the dominence they had already established 1000 years earlier. Culture Blackpaw Wolf Pack follows the traditional wolf Imperial culture, believeing in the Moonpack as their primary deity. Moonpack is seen as a organization (pack) of wolves that exist spiritually among the realms, made up of all dead wolves regardless of pack. It is said that one's actions and service to their pack in life will help decide their ultimate rankings in the afterlife with moonpack. Those that fight valiantly and honorably for their own kind recieve reward in the afterlife, while those of cowardice and greed are punished for their dishonor to their ancestors. It is rumored that several once-alive FR wolf players exist among the realms in secret, often altering events in favor of their kind. These living moonpack members have been spotted as shrouds, giving advice to those who need it. Among the most notable appearences, Darkpaw, once the Wolf Imperial Alpha, and Mistclaw, the nature wolf before Bettawolf, have had appearences in the realms, further justifying Blackpaw's prayers. Blackpaw acts as first and foremost a pack built on military prowess. Military skill is cherished and those who prove their worth in battle are rewarded with higher rankings and respect among pack members. The weak have no place in Blackpaw, as weakness is often beaten from the minds of Blackpaw wolves, ridding them of all fear. Through posibly the most complex and structured military training program the realms has ever seen, the Blackpaw wolves have formed a single cohesive unit among themselves, utilizing battle formation and guerilla tactics that make them formidable foes. Their training remains as secritive as possible, but it is known that Blackpaw wolves train all spheres of RP fighting, ranging from the original fast paced FR style to the drawn out and complex style of literates. Among Blackpaw there is a strong attitude of contribution, every wolf takes part and is actively making the pack better. This has produced a group of individuals that would die at any moment for any of their bretheren, and should not under any circumstances be trifled with. No single wolf alone reigns, as Blackpaw wolves consult as a consensus to solve issues, further tightening bonds. Even the Alpha himself, a figurehead that should likely be defended (as other leaders are) serves on the absoulte frontline in every major battle Blackpaw has participated in. Rankings and Positions 'Ranking Descriptions (In order by rank)' 'Alpha (BPWPA):' The ultimate leader in the pack, responsible for the administration of positions, leadership in all forms, and battle initiative, the Alpha does it all. 'Beta (BPWPB):' Second in line for Alpha, answers to none other than the Alpha. Carries the same responsibilities as a Harbinger. The Beta has the ranking of either a Harbinger or Prophet, but maintains the title of Beta. 'Harbinger (BPWPH):' The highest ranking warrior class, Harbingers are highly trained wolves; Blackpaw's most elite warriors. Unlike lower ranking warriors, they are capable of working alone on missions given to them by the Alpha or Beta. In addition to working alone, Harbingers are responsible for training recruits and leading squads of lower ranking wolves into battle, they have earned the upmost respect of the pack, and are not to be meddled with. The Alpha, unlike other Squads, leads his own personal squad of Harbingers, which includes the Beta. 'Prophet (BPWPP):' The highest rank a medic can achieve. Has the same honor and responsibility as a Harbinger, except instead of training recruits and Sentinels, Prophets train medics. They also lead Squads. Prophets are particularly skilled in Magical based healing, but are experts in herbal forms nontheless. 'Guardian (BPWPG):' The Guardian is the Higher order rank of the Sentinel, and the Guardian's responsibility is to organize and lead Patrols around the territory, these wolves are highly defensive and are not afraid to attack in the case of an intruder. 'Cathaladus (BPWPC):' The Cathaladus is the Higher order Venator, Cathaladuses lead Venators and sometimes recruits on out of territory expiditions and hunts, they are quick on their feet and sometimes can be hard to spot in the brush. 'Sentinel(BPWPS):' The standard Blackpaw wolf, but do not be fooled by their average rankings. Blackpaw wolves undergo intense training to achieve even member status. Sentinels work in groups of three or more depening on their skill, called squads. Each squad is led by a Harbinger, who trains them regularly to keep them in fighting shape, and in turn trains recruits. Sentinels also serve as the major patrol for Blackpaw Territory. 'Venator (BPWPV):' The Venator is the first rank of the Warrior class, Venators, along with Cathaladuses, venture outside of the territory boundaries, either on missions or hunting expiditions, they can often be found in groups of 3 or 4. 'Medic/Med-Wolf (BPWPM):' A trained medic will operate beside wolves of all ranks in battle, making sure that they are supported, in good condition, and all of their wounds are treated properly. The methods of healing are typically herbal, but magic is occasionally used. Unlike other packs or clans, Medics heal AND fight, giving them the same responsibilities as Sentinels. Once promoted, Medics become Prophets. 'Recruit (BPWPR):' The lowest ranking of any Blackpaw Wolf, Recruits are newly born or newly joined wolves in training to become either Sentinels or Medics. Once born, Pups are taken from their mothers at an early age to forego training, and older wolves typically enter training as soon as they join Blackpaw. Ranks 'Alpha' Blackpaw Beta Undecided. Harbingers Eli. Prophet Hazecloud Guardians Cathaladus Void Sentinels Venators Medic/Med-Wolves ''' '''Recruits Mawili, Seigal, Ghost Phantom Intended Territory Blackpaw Wolf Pack claims Blackspore and Haunted Mines. Category:Packs